


Take Your Chances

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: Emotions fly when trapped in a car in the middle of a blizzard.





	Take Your Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chellacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/gifts).



“You know we are driving into a blizzard?” Darcy asked as she saw the mounting clouds.  
“We’ll be fine, doll,” he pacified.  
“I doubt it,” she muttered under her breathe.  
————-  
Hours later with it too hard to see, they pulled off into a rest stop. “What did I tell you?” she asked fiercely. “I said that’s a blizzard.”  
“I heard you the first hundred times, doll.”  
She growled, “Don’t call me doll right now!”  
She crossed her arms and stared out the window, seeing all white. She wanted to scream. Go with Bucky, Steve had said, you’ll be safe. Right, now she was stuck with him in a car when they were supposed to be at a safe house. She wished she had taken her chances with HYDRA.  
“What was that?” he asked incredulously.  
She turned her head to look at him. “What?”  
“Did you just say you’d rather take your chances with Hydra?” he restated, anger all over his face.  
“Did I say that aloud?”  
“Yes,” he confirmed.  
“Whoops.”  
She looked out the window; she just wanted to be home, wanted to be warm, wanted to be away from him. Ever since the drunk kiss a week ago, she had been running the other way every time she saw him. She had been trying to keep it in her pants for months and then she had champagne, which meant drunk Darcy. Drunk Darcy had cuddled up to him and kissed him goodnight, when he escorted her home.  
She rested her head against the cold window. They would have to wade it out and she only had so much patience about being trapped in a car, let alone trapped in a car with him.   
She sighed. This was torture. This was….  
“Stop fearing the worst,” he chided.   
She didn’t respond, trying to picture a warm, beachy place with a cabana boy. She smiled slightly, thinking about the crystal, clear water and the warm sand. Then the cabana boy turned into Bucky and she groaned. Why? Why couldn’t see dream of Sam or Captain America? Why did it have to be his stubborn ass?   
She turned to grab her backpack from the back and noticed his eyes had been watching her. “What?” she questioned nervously.   
He tilted his head slightly, taking in her face. “This is the longest we’ve been together in a week, just making sure nothing’s changed,” he teased.   
She rolled her eyes. “Not a lot of things could change in a week, Barnes.”   
“Sure they can; like we’re back to you calling me Barnes instead of Bucky or Buck.”   
She didn’t answer before grabbing her bag, pulling out a magazine. She sat back down and started to read.   
“Is this about the kiss?” he asked nonchalantly.  
She tried not to tense, she really did but he wouldn’t be the best assassin if he didn’t see it. Her eyes read the same sentence over and over again until the words blurred. “Yes…” she whispered, eyes never leaving the page.   
“Did I do it wrong?” he replied.  
“Did you do it wrong?!” she mumbled to herself. “Totally that’s why I went back to my room and gave myself the best orgasm of the week.”   
“What was that?”  
She shut the magazine. “Are you seriously questioning whether or not you are good kisser? Is that what’s going on?”  
“Well… it’s either that or you don’t like me like that.”   
“Oh, I like you plenty,” she admitted, slapping her hand over her mouth after her confession.   
Her blue eyes stared straight ahead, as she felt her cheeks heat up.   
“Oh…” he said. “So you were running away because…”   
She wiped a hand over face. They were really going to do this in a car in the middle of the blizzard.  
“Because I wanted to climb you like a tree. Because not all my thoughts are PG. Because holy hell are you hot and I’m well … I’m well me.”   
His hand went to her left arm, tugging gently to try and get her to look at him. “What’s that supposed to mean, Darce?”   
She groaned, turning to face him, “It means you’re the Winter fucking Soldier and I’m a nobody. I work in the lab. I’m a hot mess most days. And you could have any girl you want, I shouldn’t even make your list.”   
His steel blue eyes stared right at her, jaw tensing. “I think you got that wrong,” he chastised. “I think I’m the one that no girl should want….”   
She rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”   
“And so are you.”   
She tilted her head slightly at him, gauging him. He wasn’t lying, she knew he didn’t mince words, he was straightforward. “So what are you saying?” she asked.   
“I’m saying we get into the backseat and make out, doll,” a smirk landing on his lips with the suggestion.   
“You want to make out in a blizzard?”   
His smirk widened and he licked his lips. His hand went to her cheek and he pulled himself over the console. “Yes,” he breathed before his lips sealed over hers.   
It was demanding from the start. His tongue swiped for entrance and dueled with hers. His metal hand supported her neck. Her hands gripped his shirt, tugging it.   
Once he was satisfied with kissing her, he nibbled down her neck, leaving love bites. She moaned, tipping back her head. He hummed his approval against her skin.   
Her hands wandered down until she found the hem of his shirt, pushing it upwards. He pulled away to throw it in the backseat. He looked at her with lust filled eyes. “We got to get in the back,” he instructed.   
She didn’t have to be told twice, as she moved over the console into the back. Despite his bulk, he did so effortlessly. Her eyes took in his muscular chest. “Jesus, you’re photoshopped,” she commented, licking her lips.   
He lunged at her, forcing her to lay on the backseat. His hips pushed against hers and she moaned at feeling his hard-on. His hands forced up her sweater, exposing her to hot, humid air. His mouth went to a pert nipple, laving at it. Her fingers tugged his hair at the action, her body pushing into his. “Bucky…” she moaned. “Baby…”   
He hummed against her skin, his tongue now tracing the top cups of her bra. She tugged his hair, again. “Clothes off,” she demanded.   
He pulled away to gaze at her, eyes now black. She rolled her hips against him, creating friction where her body demanded it. “Clothes off,” she repeated, licking her lips.   
He bent down to take her lips. The kiss was needy and had longing beneath the surface. Her hands left his hair to unbutton his jeans, going underneath to stroke him through his boxers. He moaned, “Doll…”   
She pushed down the zipper and the material down his hips. “Want you…” she teased. “Want you inside of me… want to feel all of you…”   
His hands ripped off her leggings, as he pulled away from her. He took in her curves, her heaving chest, her maroon, cotton panties. “You are fucking gorgeous, suga’. Like a fuckin’ dessert,” he complimented, his Brooklyn accent surfacing.   
She stroked his cock firmer, as his hips pushed himself into her hand. “Bucky… no more waiting… Please…” she pleaded.   
He forced his boxers down, his cock springing free. His metal hand nudged her panties aside. “Are you sure?” he whispered suddenly.   
Her blue eyes flew to his, seeing his hesitation. He needed reassurance and she was more than willing to give it to him. “Buck, you are the only man I’ve been dreaming off for months. And while most of it is of this right here, often it’s also the little things. Like when you make my coffee or we snuggle on the couch. You’ve held my heart for my months, soldier.”   
He smiled, lips kissing hers sweetly, before pushing into her quickly. She cried out, as he set a hard pace, taking all that he wanted. “Me too,” he assured. “God, doll, you are all that I think about.”   
She arched up into him, rubbing her chest against his. His cock was thick and large, rubbing every nerve of her cunt and she felt the electricity building quickly. She had never had it this rapid, her body on fire.   
Bucky bent his head, pulling the lace of her bra down before he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She cursed. He did the same to the other one and the flames now were raging within her. “Bucky…” she gasped. “Baby…”   
“Cum for me,” he commanded. “Cum for me, Darce.”   
His words sent the fire raging and she came for him. Slickness gushed out of her and he thrusted through it. “Again,” he begged.   
He tilted his hips, finding another spot. Darcy felt her walls continue to flutter. Her eyes opened to see him gazing at her. A look of adoration and desire shone there. “Bucky…” she gasped.   
“I got you, doll. One more time for me,” he instructed. “One more. Fly again for me.”   
Her right hand moved to her clit and she began making tight circles. She felt the fire again, felt it beneath the surface.   
They never took their eyes off each other, as his hips began to falter. “Doll…” he groaned. “Darce… Cum with me…”   
A couple more circles and she was right there with them, crying out as she watched him chant her name, cumming inside her. She watched all the emotions flicker across his face and she smiled.  
His head fell to her collarbone, where he kissed it. Her fingers carded through his hair, brushing it softly. He hummed his approval, as they came down from their high.   
It was minutes before anyone of them spoke, they both soaked in the moment.   
Darcy looked around the car after a few minutes, seeing the steam covered windows. She had no clue if the blizzard had passed. “We’re safe doll,” he interrupted.   
She chuckled. “Always safe with you and that’s not what I was thinking about.”   
He lifted his head to look at her, requesting for her to continue.   
“It would just be a really awkward moment if Hydra found us, that’s all.”   
He laughed.


End file.
